Archivo:Fridericus Rex Improved Version (English,German and Chinese Subtitle)
Descripción Note: This video was originally made by Deutsches Vaterland and this is just a reupload. Deutsche Fridericus Rex, unser König und Herr, Der rief seine Soldaten allesamt ins Gewehr; Zweihundert Batallions und an die tausend Schwadronen, Und jeder Grenadier kriegt sechzig Patronen. . " Ihr verfluchten Kerls," sprach Seine Majestät, " Daß ein jeder in der Bataille seinen Mann mir steht! Sie gönnen mir nicht Schlesien und die Grafschaft Glatz Und die hundert Millionen in meinem Schatz." " Die Kais'rin hat sich mit den Franzosen alliiert Und das römische Reich gegen mich revoltiert; Die Russen seind gefallen in Preußen ein; Auf, laßt uns zeigen, daß wir brave Landeskinder sein!" " Meine Generale Schwerin und der Feldmarschall von Keith Und der Generalmajor von Ziethen seind allemal bereit, Potz, Mohren, Blitz und Kreuzelement, Wer den Fritz und seine Soldaten noch nicht kennt!" Nun adjö, Luise, wisch ab das Gesicht! Eine jede Kugel, die trifft ja nicht! Denn träfe jede Kugel apart ihren Mann, Wo kriegten die Könige ihre Soldaten dann? Die Musketenkugel macht ein kleines Loch; Die Kanonenkugel macht ein viel größres noch; Die Kugeln sind alle von Eisen und Blei, Und manche Kugel geht manchem vorbei. Unser Artillerie hat ein vortrefflich Kaliber, Und von den Preußen geht keiner zum Feind über; Die Schweden, die haben verflucht schlechtes Geld; Wer weiß, ob der Österreicher besseres hält. Mit Pomade bezahlt die Franzosen ihr König; Wir kriegen's alle Wochen bei Heller und Pfennig. Potz, Mohren, Blitz und Kreuzsakrament, Wer kriegt so prompt wie der Preuße sein Traktament! Friedricus, mein König, den der Lorbeerkranz ziert, Ach hättest du nur öfters zu plündern permittiert. Friedericus Rex, mein König und Held, Wir schlügen den Teufel für dich aus der Welt! English King Frederick, our King and Lord, Who called all his men to arms; Two hundred battalions and squadrons of a thousand, And every infantry gets sixty cartridges. . "You rough fellow," said His Majesty, "I expect every one of you to stand by me in the battle!" They begrudge me for taking Silesia and the county of Glatz And the hundred million in my treasure "The empress has allied with the French And the Roman Empire revolts against me; The Russians are invading Prussia Come! let us show them we are brave country boy! " "My generals Schwerin and Fieldmarshal von Keith And GeneralMajor von Ziethen are all prepared Damn, moors, thunder and the holy element, Who doesn't know Fritz and his soldiers yet! " Good bye now, Luise, wipe your face, It's not like every bullet hits! If every bullet hit its man apart How would the kings get their soldiers then? The musket ball makes a small hole The cannonball makes an even far bigger one The bullets are all of iron and lead And many bullets just pass by many men Our artillery has an excellent caliber And we Prussians don't change sides The Swedish, they have extremely bad fields Who knows if the Austrians hold better The French king pays his Frenchmen with pomade(luxury) We receive our pay accurately every week Damn, moors, thunder and the holy element, Who receives his money as fast as the Prussian? King Frederick, who is graced by the laurel wreath If you only had permitted plundering often King Frederick, my king and hero, We would beat the devil out the world for you Categoría:Vídeos